Inspection methods such as liquid penetrant, magnetic particle and eddy current inspection methods are frequently used to detect small flaws or defects (i.e. less than approximately 2 mm size) on the surface of a component. Many surface inspection methods utilize chemicals or complicated equipment in order to achieve a high probability of detection of such defects. However, such inspection methods are environmentally unfriendly and expensive. Further, such inspection methods are time consuming and require a substantial amount of operator training in order to effectively operate the inspection equipment. It is desirable to provide improved surface inspection techniques that overcome the drawbacks of current methods.